A Cinderella Story
by i-am-hungry
Summary: An old fairy tale. Told with a little twist! Humor to boot! oh my! AND LENA-HATE! WOOT! Yullen, KandaXAllen
1. Chapter 1

bHELLO!

wow its been ages since i wrote somthing ...

im really sorry, schools getting to me and alot of my stories are unfinished...

but this is just a simple Cinderella story that every one (should) know.

I AM NOW OFFICIALY A YEAR OLDER YAY!

DGM and characters belong to Katsura Hoshino, not me /b

* * *

"Pick one!" Lenalee held the bucket out towards Allen, shaking it around so that the slips of paper tumbled back and forth.

"Ummm…" Allen wasn't so sure that drawing slots were a good idea. Because he knew he'd get something bad. He always did, he never had luck on his side. It ran away from him.

Sticking his arm in, he picked one around the bottom and withdrew his hand with the piece of paper. Lenalee moved onto the next person, each person pulling out a slip of white paper.

Spring was approaching and it was nearly time for the cherry blossoms to bloom. Five schools around the area had collaborated and began an annual event. A party that was held amongst the cherry blossoms. This year it was decided that it would be a costume party.

Allen unfolded his piece of paper and stared at the word sprawled in Lenalee's all-too-perfect handwriting.

"_Princess." _

Allen moaned, he knew he had no luck, but this was going over the top, "God, are you mocking me?" he asked silently, staring at the azure sky.

Lenalee popped herself over beside Allen, looking at his piece of paper, "Wow, you'll make a great princess!" she commented, not exactly making Allen feel any better.

"Thanks." he replied sarcastically, picking up his books as the bell rang for lunch. Weaving through a group of excited girls and disappearing amongst the chatter.

* * *

"Ok now, we are going to write an idea for a costume down and then put it in this tub." The teacher indicated, "And you Jasdero, no pornographic suggestions."

All that came as a reply was a loud "Hee hee!" as Jasdero scribbled down his idea, obviously pretending not to listen to the teacher.

Lavi leaned over to look at Kanda's desk, only seeing blank paper and a blank expression from the thinker.

"Yuu, you got an idea? I was thinking an octopus, but that would be a little troublesome, with the arms waving around and smashing everything."

Kanda could only reply with his "Che-" he couldn't be bothered with idiotic thing like this, more or less participate.

"…or how about the dog? But I they'd have to get on their four-"

"Just shut up, baka usagi!" Kanda spat, threatening to stab his pencil at the blabbering teen.

"O-Ok…" Lavi waved his arms about to signal helplessness.

Kanda bit the end of his pencil and quickly scribbled down the first thing that came to his mind which was a spider. Looking at the word made him shiver and he threw it into the tub as the teacher came around, stopping at Devito's table in the process.

"How many times did it tell you guys not to write such things! A pole-dancer isn't something we want!" the teacher began his lecture with the twins once again.

Kanda sighed, he knew he couldn't get out of this party. He had a feeling. He had managed to avoid every party by having the excuse that he was sick or he was away on the day. But it would seem a little absurd to use the same excuses twice.

"Your coming this time aren't you?" Lavi piped before dodging a flying pencil which lodged itself a few centimetres into the wall. He sealed his lips, knowing Kanda could kill.

"Shut up." he growled. Lavi kept quiet, not needed to be told again.

The teacher finished his lecture and the class broke into soft murmurs as the tub came around again, the options getting smaller and smaller until it reached Kanda and Lavi.

"MEE FIRST!" Lavi screamed as his arm dove in for one of the two pieces of folded paper. Kanda felt a little inclined to twist the idiots arm off but keeping his cool he took the remaining piece of paper. He prayed, begged to God that it wasn't the one he had written himself.

"SPIDER!"

Kanda jumped at the word.

Lavi thrust the word in his face, smiling as if it were the best thing in the world.

"I GOT A SPIDER!"

Lavi went fly across the room before he even knew it.

"Kanda-kun, what's wrong?" the teacher demanded, as the boy picked up his books, "Kanda-kun wait! The period hasn't ended yet!"

Kanda ignored him and headed out the door, swearing under his breath.

Striding quickly down the halls, he tried the get a hold of himself. "It's just a word, just a word." He continued to mutter until realising that he still had his piece of paper in his hand, folded and waiting to be opened.

Looking around, he slowly unfolded it, not really fearing what he was getting, now glad that the rabbit had picked first. His heart sank as he saw unknown writing spell out the words:

"_Masquerade Prince"_

Kanda could only think that one of the squealing girls in his class would have written something like that. He screwed the paper into a ball and threw it in one of the bins in the hallway. Shoving his hands into his pocket and making his way home.

* * *

Allen looked around desperately, everyone was already making their costumes, all smiling and happy. He had wanted to trade with some one, but no one seemed to want to. In fact, girls started squealing and handing him booklets of girl magazines, pointing out what were supposedly 'nice dresses'. He placed them aside and went over to the teacher.

"Ummm, Komui sensei, could I request another theme?" Allen didn't want to ruin the moment for Lenalee and the teacher but he was rather eager to change.

"YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT HAPPY WITH THE IDEA MY DEAR LENALEE CAME UP WITH?" Komui looked like he was going to sock Allen.

Lenalee wrapped her arm around her brother's (and also the teacher), "Nii-chan, you could help Allen with his. It might take a bit of time." Lenalee seemed a little too excited over Allen's costume that she was blocking out all negative comments about it. Allen never wanted to punch her so much in his life.

"Certainly dear! Come along my dear Allen, and let us create a dress that will make the boys go gaga~" grabbing Allen by the hand he began to drag him off for measurements, yet Allen didn't want to. Yanking himself free of the teachers grip he bolted off down the hall and out the school gates.

"Wait! Allen!" Komui tried to chase his student, but failed as he wasn't very athletic.

"Don't worry!" Lenalee appeared next to him, holding a tape measure, a mischievous smile pasted on her lips, "I did the measurements when he was sleeping in class…"


	2. Chapter 2

GAH THE YULLEN IS LOW IN THIS ...

*feels bad*

DGM (c) Katsura Hoshino

* * *

"Hope they don't go ringing up my parents…." Kanda thought as he kicked a pebble along the streets, hands in pockets. He had received a few strange looks from passing mothers. Kanda ignored them, obviously they were wondering why he wasn't in school. Walking along, he wondered if they were starting the costumes yet. If they were, the rabbit would obviously tell everyone his clothing size. He hated that guy. His fists clenched, not really looking where he was going.

He rounded a corner and suddenly something came rushing at him. The two collided at a ridiculous speed. Quick to react, he gained his balance and caught the thing or rather person that had smashed into him.

"Owww… " the person recoiled in pain, writhing a bit in Kanda's arms, clutching his head where Kanda's elbow had hit him.

After a couple of minutes, the boy, as Kanda had figured out (not an old man), came back to reality. Looking up he saw Kanda, staring sternly at him. Realising that he was in his arms, he threw himself away from Kanda like the same poles of a magnet, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he apologised again and again, repeatedly bowing.

"Che-" Kanda looked away in annoyance.

Realising that he had half-forgiven him, the boy stopped and gave a feeble smile, seeing that he wasn't the only one skipping school "My name's Allen. Nice to meet you! Umm thanks for picking me just then." he blushed a little, looking away.

For a while there was an awkward silence as Kanda stared at the boy, Allen, with his arms crossed. Allen was lost for words and flustered around, fiddling with the shoulder strap on his bag,

"Well, I'd better get going" he smiled again at Kanda, spinning around and then halting again.

Kanda looked up, "What's wrong?" he asked in a monotone.

"I don't know where I am…" Allen began to wail, panicking. Looking at Allen's uniform, Kanda could tell that he was from one of the schools attending the party. "You're from East Tokyo Region High right?" he asked as Allen turned around.

Allen nodded surprised that a stranger knew.

"Well then I think you've been running in circles…" Kanda pointed across the road where a big sign was printed with the same crest as Allen's shirt.

Allen looked stoned for a second, "Th-Thanks!" without another word he left.

Kanda watched the boy leave, turning around and walking back the way he came. His hands returning to his pockets, but he felt something hard in it, something that wasn't there before. Pulling it out, he stared at it. It was a small, yellow winged creature with a ridiculously long tail. It seemed to be one of those mobile key-chains. Kanda had no interest in those sorts of things, but he placed it back in the place he found it (which was his pocket), "wonder whose it is…." he mumbled, walking back to school.

* * *

Allen arrived back in class as every one was packing up.

"Nice one Allen!" people teased from across the room.

Allen tried to ignore them, but went red, with both effort and irritation.

"Allen!" Allen heard a voice which he didn't want to hear right now. It was Lenalee.

"Allen! We finished the dress! It's wonderful! Come try it on!"

She seemed to have forgotten what had happened earlier. Allen didn't have the energy to run away again. He followed Lenalee to one of the art rooms, dreading every step they took.

"Here we are!" Lenalee flung the door to the art rooms open, revealing a dress embedding in sequins and jewels, layers and layers of pleats covered a large quarter of the dress sewn with intricate embroidery. The sleeves fanned out also ending in pleats. The chest area was a corset decorated with bows and made with some sort of shiny material, reflecting the colours of the rainbow, gently shimmering.

For a second, Allen couldn't breath, the beauty of the dress took his breath away.

"How is it? You like it?" Lenalee looked at Allen with her head cocked to one side.

"Its…" Allen murmured

"Hmm?"

"It's….ABSLOUTLY HIDEOUS! I'M NOT WEARING SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO A PARTY! I HAVE PRIDE YOU KNOW!" Allen raged on, kicking and screaming while all the art students that had put all their heart and soul into making the dress stood and stared, shocked at what they had just heard.

Lenalee looked like she had been hit by a bomb, gazing at nothing in particular, as if she had been shot.

"I-I don't…" Lenalee's voice wavered a little, as if she were going to cry, "I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ALLEN! WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT YOU ARE WEARING THIS TO THE PARTY!" she grabbed Allen's arm and all the art students joined in to restrain him.

"LET GO! LET GO!" Allen yelled, not that it was of any use. Every one had left school already. A dozen pair of hands grabbed at him, stopping any possible movement he made. He felt some one undo the buttons on his shirt and his tie slipped off.

"OI! WAIT!" he was still self conscious at a time like this. He knew he would never be able to live this down.

* * *

Kanda found himself wondering about the boy he had just met. He looked more like a girl than a guy, well at least to Kanda. He saw Lavi as he returned to the school. Spotting his ponytailed friend, Lavi waved, rushing over to greet Kanda.

"Yuu where'd you go? We had sooo much fun making the costumes!"

Kanda glared at Lavi through slitted eyes.

"Oh your worrying about your costume? Well after a while we figured out that your costume was the 'Masquerade Prince' coz that's the one I wrote!" Lavi pointed at himself as he said it.

A fist flew in his direction, Lavi only dodging it a millisecond before it missed its target.

"I'm going to smash you into a pulp before you know it…" the words slithered out of Kanda's mouth and he threw a second punch, Lavi bracing himself. The punch landed on Lavi's arms, creating an immediate bruise.

"Well, lotsa homework to do~ BYE!" Lavi sprinted off, like a rabbit at dead-run.

"Che-" Kanda didn't know why he even conversed with the rabbit. Maybe because Lavi was the only one that approached him without fear (when he wasn't angry).

Kanda decided that he would worry about his costume on the day, which was tomorrow. So without perusing the rabbit he began to make his way home as the sun set.


	3. Chapter 3

DGM (c) Katusra Hoshino

* * *

Allen blinked as streams of light attempted to pry his eyes open.

"Mmmmm…" he groaned, rolling his head the other way to avoid the sunlight.

His arms ached and his legs felt strained. He felt itchy all over too.

He tried to stretch his arms out but realised he couldn't. Shaking the grogginess off he looked down and realised that he was bound to a chair, remembering what had happened the night before. But no one seemed to be in the room.

"Ummm hello? Is any one here?" Allen's voice rang out into the silence. Only the birds replied, something Allen couldn't understand, but obviously they were mocking the poor boy tied to the chair.

Allen wrestled the binds vainly, giving up after a while, knowing that he'd be like this until the party began. But he wouldn't be able to leave.

The party was held in a rented area in the town, known as 'God's stage' where a large ancient Greek style temple was built for special occasions. Having suspicious people around the area was 'unsafe' as the principle had said. So the giant 5 metre tall gate was closed as the party proceeded, if you were too late, you were left out. If you went in, you had to stay in.

The temple area included a flat, paved area that was made for dancing, a couple of ten square metres large. Around the sides there were cherry blossoms planted. As the day of the party was on one with a full moon, the temple itself hid a secret from the daytime. It was made with a special stone called Sakurabi. This was the town's treasure, only seen rarely as a wall encircled the whole area and no one was let in until it was needed.

Allen sighed, feeling like an idiot. He sat in silence for awhile, suddenly an idea clicked.

"MY MOBLIE!" Allen thought, wanting to fall to his knees and praise technology. He remembered it was in his right pocket. Moving as much as he could he felt along his thigh, feeling a little less hopeless.

"SHIT!" he swore aloud as he saw his mobile on a table a million metres away from him, "NOOOOO!" he felt like crying now. He damned the world and God for his unusually unlucky streak.

Sighing again, he shoved his whole bodyweight forwards, attempting to move the chair at least a little closer to the table. He succeeded in tipping the chair about a couple of millimetres forward, "YESSS!"

But Allen had been a little to overconfident. He rocked forwards and backwards until the chair was moving forwards on two legs, first the front, then the back. Suddenly the ceiling became the floor as Allen fell back. He felt a sinking feeling as gravity pulled him down.

"Goodbye mother…" he said as he waited for the flashbacks of his life.

BANG!

His head collided with the ground, and every thing went black.

* * *

Kanda didn't want to go to school, he had claimed to be sick. With a cold, he supposed.

A rapping noise emitted from outside his room, "Kanda? Some one's here!" His mother bellowed from the kitchen. Kanda knew who it was without even thinking. Pulling the covers over his head, he waited for his 'doom' to drag him to school.

"YUUUUUUUUU-CHAAAAAAAAN~" the rabbit flew in, sparkling with enthusiasm, "COME ON~ LETS GOOO TOOO SCHOOOOOOL!~" Kanda felt tugging at his covers.

"Get FUCKED IM SICK!" Kanda roared, holding the covers down even tighter.

"Your not sick if you can swear at me~" obviously nothing was going to put the rabbit out of his high mood.

"I DON-" before Kanda even finished his sentence the covers were forced off.

"LETS GOOOOO!" Lavi declared, pointing out the door. Kanda was off to school with his uniform roughly put on, dragged by the collar. This would be a long, long day, thought Kanda.

* * *

"Allen?"

Allen heard some one call his name.

"Allen?" the voice came a little louder and the ceiling came into view once again.

"Allen what the hell did you do to the dress?" Lenalee's voice blared again as he blinked a couple of times before trying to get up again, which of course he couldn't.

"We leave you here for _only _a night and you do this to the dress!"

Lenalee's voice was like a fly buzzing in his ears, "Pfftt. As if I care, and what do you mean _'only'_ a night? I was sexually assaulted by both genders!" Allen retorted, secretly wish that some one would come and tip him up the right way rather than leave him dying on the ground.

Lenalee gave a little huff, "We're just working on our costumes anyway." She said, attempting to comfort herself more than anyone else. Pretending to ignore Allen, she turned her back to him and began giving everyone instructions and telling people what to get out.

Not before long school had started and the whole room was filled with lively chatter and students, sewing and gluing. Leaving Allen stranded helpless on the ground.

Allen would have done anything to get back up, but to humiliate him further, Lenalee put up a rope barrier around him and the chair, causing all the students to either walk past or stare at the helpless boy.

"Lenalee Lee, I am going to get you after this is over…" Allen growled through gritted teeth and teary eyes.

* * *

"HURRY YUU-CHAAAAAAN!"

Kanda felt the urge to bash the bastard up already. Unfortunately he didn't bring his katana with him because he had been forced to go to school by a _certain some one_.

The school gates seemed to loom over him, mocking his existence.

"Damn this…" Kanda swore under his breath, tugging at the rabbit's iron-like grip. Usually Kanda could easily overpower the retard. But the only time which he couldn't was when Lavi ate carrots, it made the boy go on high.

Down the halls and into the art rooms Lavi didn't even pause for a second. The school was alive with excited chatter. The ball was only a couple of hours away, no one could afford to waste time.

Except for Kanda, he would do anything to get away. He knew what to expect, well, maybe not.

The doors flew open and in front of them was a white suit, much like a horse-riding uniform but much more grand. The buttons were painted in gold and the shoulders formed perfect squares. Badges hung off the chest and the lining was a slight silver colour. The Mask was painted skilfully with the same matching colours in a waving pattern out to the sides. On the table was a pair of polished boots, reflecting the room like a mirror.

Kanda could have killed himself. He couldn't run, he couldn't hide, he was stuck, feeling a little like a caged hamster. Before he had a chance to run, Lavi pounced, stripping it helpless prey. Kanda swore he could have killed some one.


	4. Chapter 4

im sorry its taking so long...

i missed half the day of school today...

coz i had rashes all over my face...

TT^TT

but ive got another chapter here and thats what matters...

DGM (c) Katsura Hoshino

* * *

Slowly and surely, the large iron gates began to swing close as the bell chimed for the fifth time that day. Allen and Lenalee had just barely made it in, breathing heavily.

"What the heck was that for! We could have just left the gates to close!" Allen was furious about the fact that he actually got it. He dreaded every minute that was going to pass, he'd never make it out alive.

"Only an idiot like you would _not_ want to get in." she glanced at the people who were unfortunate enough to be left outside, clinging to the gates like homeless dogs. Allen felt the rope-burn on his wrists and legs, he would have been happy to swap places with any of them, even if he had to break his arm or get bashed up.

"Attention all students! Attention all students."

The murmur of excitement gradually died down, all faces turning to stare at a woman with her face caked with make-up, the organizer of this event.

"Ho-hum, you can all hear me right? " a couple of people nodded, the rest stayed silent. Looking a little full of herself, she began a twenty minute speech on the history of the building and the way the party worked."

Allen glanced around for an escape route, the droning monotone of a voice echoing ceaselessly, but because of his height, all the people around him were like a wall of colored paper. He shoved around a bit before realising Lenalee was elbowing him in the ribs, a couple of people were staring at him. The lady's last sentence hit Allen's ears like a bomb, "All of you must dance, this is being assessed and the teachers will be marking your performance."

"WHAT THE *%#!" Allen thought that it was a party, not an assessed piece of crap. The first thing that came into his mind was 'run'. He didn't care what anyone else thought, all he had to do was run, run from this sick and twisted world, from Lenalee and the assessment.

He took off when the music began, up the steps of the temple and into the shadows.

* * *

Kanda crossed his arms over his chest, which felt like a whole plate of iron was stuck to it. He hated what he looked like, he hated the stupid mask that made him all sweaty and the shoulder pads on his jacket that made him look fifty times bulkier.

He wanted to leave.

"Oh come on Yuu-chan~ you look great! Just like a real prince!" Lavi attempted to comfort the irritated teen, but only succeeded in getting one of his spider costume's arms torn off, "Hey! Hey! Careful! I spent two hours on this! " the red-head whined persistently. Kanda could rip the spider apart before him in seconds, not that it looked like a spider anyway, it looked a little like stuffed stockings that had been roughly sewn together (which was exactly what it was).

Kanda got even more annoyed while the woman that looked like a clown began her meaningless ramble. He knew he could just punch the lights out of her and send her back to the freak show she came from.

He listened for five minutes, every second caused his blood to boil. He really couldn't stand it.

"*%#$ this." Kanda muttered, trying to keep his calm, adjusting his mask on his face again. He walked off briskly around the edge of the crowd and past the cherry blossoms that were open in full bloom, bathed in golden sunlight. He slid around to the back of the temple where there was a large clearing, away from all the noise. A small pond filled with clear water gurgled as a fish fountain spat water onto the rippled surface.

Kanda sat at the edge of the pond fingering the water in circles before splashing his face with it. Sparkling drop fell from his hair onto his clothes, shimmering as it did so.

"This is so pointless." He stated to no one but himself. He wanted some one to hear him, but then again, he'd sound like an idiot.

But at least some one would listen.

* * *

Allen heard wild cheers echoing out as the party commenced. He wasn't even a little bit relived, every part of his body was tensed up. It was a little dark in the temple but the sound of the orchestra was carried around, loud and clear.

He looked around while promising himself that he would never run in heels ever again. He slipped them off and kept them in one hand while wondering around the darkened space. A hole in the ceiling allowed slivers of white light to squeeze in, illuminating a circular section of the chequered marble floor, with caution, Allen stood at the edge. The boy stared at the dust particles that streamed down from the ceiling in awe, watching them as they swivelled around in the air is if some magical current were carrying them. Amazed, he stepped into the light, attempting to catch the creatures, missing.

A click interrupted Allen's silence, the clicking of steel capped boots echoed throughout the temple, every step coming closer, louder.


	5. Chapter 5

DGM (c) Katsura Hoshino

QUICK WARNING: the chapter jumps into first person POV so I hope its alright!

* * *

Kanda wandered through the temple in the dark all his senses except for his eyesight lead him forward. He kept his hand on his katana, which he had managed to grab before Lavi had taken him to the party.

Before he knew it, he spotted a beam of white light, shining down from somewhere in the temple. It was like a beacon. The closer he got to the light, the faster he walked. Orchestra music could be heard, working up into a crescendo, louder and louder, faster and faster.

"This is it." Kanda felt himself thinking for no particular reason.

He entered a clearing, light streaming from the roof. His eyes were draw to a person standing beneath the light, shimmering brightly, the sequins on her dress reflected the dawning light. For a second Kanda just stood there, taken aback by the beauty. The girl didn't seem to have noticed him, instead she raised her hands up, trying to catch the air in her hands. Kanda strode forward, his boots clicking on the floor.

* * *

I looked around, startled and afraid that one of the supervising people had found me. I wanted to run but if I ran outside people would notice me quickly, especially Lenalee. The music became faster, higher, in a state of panic. I just stood there, my heart pounding so quickly that it began skipping beats, before I could retreat out of the light, a white suit caught my eye.

Instantly my heart stoped racing, it was just another person in costume, with a mask over his face which hid his emotions and thoughts. He approached me without a word. He was rather tall, and oddly handsome, even with a mask on.

We stared at each other for a second in the light, listening to the music returning to its soft, restful tune. His eyes were like sapphires, glistening with an unknown beauty. He didn't smile, nor did he say anything, he just looked at me.

Suddenly he held out his hand. I flinched thinking he was going to hit me. But I realized he wanted to dance. I looked at his outstretched palm, ready to receive mine, then glanced at him. He nodded, as if to assure me there was nothing wrong.

Carefully, I placed my hand in his, and he pulled me towards him, his arm wrapping itself around my waist.

"Wait!" I panicked at the sudden movement, dropping the shoes in my hands in the process. He paused and looked at me waiting for a reason to my abrupt outburst. "I can't dance…" my eyes drilled to the floor, face turning bright red.

It was true, I had two left legs or maybe legs of a cripple for dancing. I never had any interest for those formal, 'gentlemen' sort of things.

* * *

"I can't dance…." she told me, embarrassed at her own failure. Not that it really mattered to me, I was doing this for the assessment after all.

Arm still around her waist, I balanced her body with mine and I lead her on. She stumbled a couple of times and tripped on a couple of occasions, which I had caught her. She got used to it and kept following.

"This isn't too bad." I thought, looking around as she concentrated on her own feet. This was too easy, all I needed now was some one to mark me off.

But before long I found myself looking at her, staring at her eyes, a deep grey in shade. My eyes traced the scar that ran down over her left eye. It seemed so familiar, yet I couldn't get a grasp of where I had seen it.

About an hour had past, but it seemed so much shorter, I didn't realize that the sun had gone down and the moon-light was pouring down from the hole in the ceiling. I closed my eyes, feeling the girl's body against mine. I didn't smile, but inside my heart felt all warm, it was a strange feeling. Something I'd never felt before.

* * *

I couldn't shake off the feeling that the masked boy was staring at my scar, I felt a little self-conscious. Even if I had decided to shake him off, his grip around my waist was stronger than mine. I was dancing faster and more confident than before, for a while I had felt a little vulnerable as I stumbled along with him. Yet I had got along with his beat, but he still wouldn't take his hand off my waist.

Looking round, my eyes widened in amazement as the room seemed to sparkle, like fireflies in the night, yet a thousand times more wonderful and breath-taking. My dance partner did the same, though showed no particular emotion. The two of us hadn't actually said anything during the whole time we had been dancing. Our presence's comforted each other, needing no words.

When the final song had ceased to a conclusion, he stopped, as his hands unwrapped itself from my waist. He looked at me with a gaze which I couldn't pull away from. Murmurs broke out as the orchestra began to take a break, but I couldn't really hear anything. I was absorbed in the nameless person's face, his eyes were confident, gentle.

Our faces moved closer in the moonlight, I felt so light, so unrestricted in the room, surrounded by a thousand stars.

Just the two of us.

My lips met his and I closed my eyes as his arms travelled around to hold my hands. For a brief moment all noise ceased, as if the world had stopped. Just for the two of us.


	6. Chapter 6

DGM (c) Katsura Hoshino

Continuing on with first person (I think i sort of switched without noticing :/ )

* * *

"Hey! Who's up there?"

A voice broke through my thoughts. I felt the girl pull away from me in shock. She spun away probably feeling the same as I was. I didn't even know why I kissed her.

"Why? Why?" I kept questioning myself, "why did I do that?"

I could hear the clicks of heels and boots as people scrambled up to confirm what they had caught a glimpse of. I moved my body into a more defensive position, spreading out my legs and planting myself to the ground. Hand on my katana and sheath, I was ready to defend myself, in my mind I had already decided to deny everything. Whether it was kissing a girl or dancing with her.

"This way." A voice whispered into my ear. I looked up in alarm, calming a little seeing the girl I was with just moments before, "Hurry." she urged, holding out her hand, face filled with worry.

Without hesitation I took the outstretched hand and she pulled me along into the dark. I honestly didn't know where she was taking me, but my hand in hers gave me a boost in confidence, a feeling of trust.

It was such a stupid thing to say, because I knew I didn't trust anybody.

Not even myself.

* * *

"Hey! Who's up there!"

I pulled away abruptly and his hands slipped out of mine. I spun around, wishing, praying that no one had seen us.

"Wait a second…" I thought to myself, I bought myself to realization "OH SHIT I JUST KISSED A GUY!" I swore over and over to myself, wondering why I had done it. The thing that was even more strange was that I didn't find it unusual at all.

I looked around in panic, I had to run, it didn't matter where I had to run. There was a reason to run: Lenalee. If she had saw me and the boy kissing the rumour would spread like a wild fire around the school, then I'd never hear the end of it.

Scared for my life, I took steps opposite the large opening, into the darkness. "Hey?" I called out to my dancing partner. I stopped in my tracks and looked around. He was standing there in a defence-like position hand on the hilt of his katana that was strapped to his wait. It seemed stupid that he would defend himself like that, he'd be sued for violence. I felt worried, the feeling just welled up like a bubble in my stomach.

I scrambled over to him "This way," I whispered into his ear, he seemed a little surprised, but we didn't have any time, "this way." He grabbed my outstretched hand and we both fumbled into the darkness at the back of the temple.

My heart was practically jumping out of my chest as we ran down the darkened hallways. The sound of voices and steps began to fade into the distance. We both slowed down, breathing hard.

My hand was trembling as I fell back against the wall. The rock felt cool on my back, it woke my up slightly which made me feel a little better. A stitch was forming in my side the pain digging into my ribs, I tried to take slower breaths.

Closing my eyes, I tried to calm down. I felt a squeeze on my right hand.

"I think their gone." His voice rang out so clearly, so sweetly, it felt as if everything was really going to be alright.

* * *

I listened to the two of us breathing for a while, short, quick and gradually prolonging to a more natural pace.

I discovered that running in elevated boots was very inconvenient, I made a little mental note not to wear them again.

"Owww~" a sharp yelp pierced the air as her hand pulled out of mine.

"What's wrong?" I practically jumped up in shock again.

"I think my foot has a blister…" she half whimpered half sobbed. I looked at her for a few seconds. I doubted that anyone could get a blister from running down a hall.

"And I left my shoes out there…" she added.

I didn't say anything, but examined her foot. Looking at the giant red blister that had formed on her heel, I knew it would be impossible for her to walk. I sighed, I knew that girls were troublesome, but this encounter was leading a little too far and so were his nice deeds.

"Come on then." I kneeled in front of her.

She seemed a little confused.

"Do I have to point it out to you?" I snarled, slightly amused by her stupidity. She whimpered a little.

Impatient I turned around and hurled her up into my arms, she was lighter than she looked, a bit like a doll.

"Whaaaaa! W-w-wait!" she seemed embarrassed as I picked her up.

I wondered around the temple as my eyes adjusted and the place became a little lighter. Clearly the temple was also bigger than it seemed. The girl in my arms didn't say anything, she was probably afraid of me. I regretted my actions a little.

Finally reached an opening that lead to where I had entered, the back of the temple.

It was night now and small glimmers of light made its way over from the front of the temple where wisps and murmurs could be heard.

"We're here." I announced, hoping she wasn't mad or afraid of me. She didn't answer. I looked at the girl in my arms. Her eyes were closed, her breathing stirring my own hair, tangling itself until it looked like a band of black and white steaks.

Not wanting to wake her up from her sleep, I placed her down gently on the stones next to the fountain. White-washed moonlight light began pooling over us, nearly as bright as day. Her tresses fell over her face and her skin seemed so pale that it glowed.

My face was so closed to hers I could hear her breathing. Once again our lips touched, ever so slightly before parting again.

"Sleep well." I whispered into her ear before whisking around and striding into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

DGM (c) Katsura Hoshino

I rubbed my eyes free of sleep as I stretched. Never had I slept that easily before. "Huh? Where did he go?" the boy that I was with before, he was carrying me I remembered. But my mind snapped out of it as someone called my name.

It was Lenalee.

"Allen where have you been all this time? I was looking all over for you! And here I find you, TAKING A NAP!" she seemed in a worse mood than normal.

"Well I'm sorry Miss Lee." I pitched back, relieved that she didn't see what had happened a while ago.

"WHERE ARE YOUR SHOES? ALLEN!" I winced a little at her yelling, but it made me inclined to make a rude remark, which I did.

"I threw them out, they looked like crap." I smirked, as Lenalee's face went red with anger, "COME ON WE'RE LEAVING! EVERY ONES GONE! Wait until nii-san hears about this…" she muttered storming off, spitting curses and rude remarks at me.

I looked around the almost empty square for my hero, but he was nowhere to be seen. I wanted to thank him and ask him for his name. He still seemed ever so familiar, yet my mind refused the spit out the name. I sighed, hoping that I'd see him again some time.

* * *

I lay in bed, thinking about the days adventures. It had all happened so quickly, like a blur. But I couldn't forget her eyes, the grey pools like unpolished jewels. Her face seemed to stir something in the back of my mind, but I didn't know what.

"Che, not like I'll see her again anyway." I grunted to myself in the dark.

Lavi had dragged me out the gates as soon at I had appeared around the side of the building. I hadn't realised how much time had passed, it was already dark and the moon was high up in the sky. I made it home just after my parents had slept. They didn't really care if I came home late or not, which suited me just fine, I wondered in and out as I pleased.

I slept restlessly, twisting and turning, my heart tugging slightly. Deep down I knew I wanted to see her again.

"If only I knew her name…" I thought as I drifted.

Waking up the next morning was the same as usual, we still had school, party or no party. My head was aching from thinking so hard the night before. Her face just seemed to stick to my thoughts like glue. Soon I found it rather annoying. Walking down the street I kicked a bin in frustration. Sometimes I found myself glancing at girls passing by, scanning their faces to see if my brain gave even the slightest reaction.

"What am I doing?" I scolded myself, slapping my face rather hard, "Why am I thinking about some girl when I have school?"

"YUU-CHAN!" the rabbit flew down from the sky, falling onto my back, arms wrapping around my neck. Swearing I flung him off, also pulling out my katana in the process.

"Do you have a death wish, bastard?" I hissed as I pointed the tip of my katana at the boy, who was rubbing the back of his head.

"You didn't have to throw me so hard." he whined, still sprawled on the floor.

Sighing, I crossed my arms and waited impatiently for the rabbit to get his ass up.

Inside my heart was beating so quickly it almost came out of my chest.

Eventually the red head did get up, dusting himself in the process. He grinned as I glared at him in disdain. I continued to walk, not wanting to dawdle anymore. The rabbit followed without a word.

Arriving at the classroom I slid the door open, finding my designated seat and hanging my bag on the hook attached to the desk. The rabbit quickly slid into the seat in front of mine.

The classroom was empty of people, which made it my favourite time of the day. The sunlight streamed through the windows and I could see a couple of cars pass by the front of the school.

"Hey Yuu."

"What?" I spat, hating the exception that made the room 'not' peaceful.

"Where did you go last night?"

I shot a glance at him before returning to look out the window.

"No where in particular." I worded my sentence carefully.

"Really?"

"You wanna die?"

"No." the rabbit challenged, "I'm serious Yuu, where were you."

I didn't say anything. The silence pressed against me as I could feel Lavi's eyes on me, expecting an answer.

"You were in the temple weren't you." he whispered into the silence of the classroom.

I still didn't say anything.

The room stayed silent.

"HAHA I'M RIGHT ARN'T I?" the rabbits raucous laughter broke the silence, "I saw you Yuu-chan~"

His arm snaked around my shoulder as he poked a finger in my face, "You naughty little boy, I saw you kissing that chick. Your good with the ladies aren't you?" he teased.

My eye twitched, just slightly.

"IM GONNA KILL YOU!" I screamed swinging out my katana in a millisecond, just missing the rabbit's face.

"HAHA YUU'S FACE IS ALL RED!" the rabbit's agility matched my swordsmanship. I chased him down the hall and outside he pounded around the side of the building around the sports shed.

"COME BACK HERE!" I ran after him, face burning up.

I stopped around the oval, clutching my katana like a butchering knife. He had seen me. I was dead. The rabbit had a faster tongue than anyone I had ever met, he would probably scream it over the schools PA system before I even knew.

Movement in the sports building caught my eye. I sprinted over. I couldn't let the chance slip.

"FOUND YOU!" I cried in triumph as I flung the door open.

Squealing pierced my ears as girls tried to cover themselves up. I had forgotten the track team has practicing in the morning.

"PREVERT!"

"RAPIST!"

"PEDOPHILE!"

All kinds of objects flew towards my head. Avoiding them all, I tried to explain that it was all a mistake.

"Wai-wait!"

None of them seemed to be listening, they all continued to scream remarks that mainly consisted of 'pervert' or some form of the same word.

I slammed the door closed my face almost turning into a living barbecue.

"Haha you **are** good with the ladies~"

I spotted the rabbit with a smirk pasted on his face, disappearing before I could comprehend what was happening.

I was really going to kill him. I really was. I would make his death slow and painful. I didn't need to run, I knew I would find him sooner or later.

Passing the school gates I spotted someone walking past, the white hair caught my eye. My eyes widened in realization as the girls face flashed urgently in my head like a siren. Killing Lavi dissolved in my mind as I sprinted towards the gate.

"WAIT!" I screamed.

"Wait!"


	8. Chapter 8

So I have been on a hiatus for ever and I know some people have been wanting me to finish this :/  
I'm not that much into the DGM fandom anymore but I would like to finish this story before I throw myself into anything else :)  
SO without further adue I present you my (very) late Cinderella story, Chapter 8.  
(also I went back and put page breaks in where needed and made a few changes \O/ )

DGM (c) Katsura Hoshino

* * *

"Wait!"

A voice called out from my right, I turned to see a familiar face run towards me, it was the boy from before the party, "Huh?"

I clutched my bag in case he was going to tackle me, which he didn't.

"You….you…." he was gasping so loudly I was a little afraid that he was having some sort of heart attack, clinging onto my shirt as if it were his life.

"Are you alright?" I asked feeling rather concerned, clutching his arm tenderly and squatted so that my face was level with his. He didn't seem to be sick in any way, just a little pale from running all the way from the school building.

"Hey, hey!" he fell forward, face buried into my chest, he was out cold.

* * *

My eyesight came into focus as the world felt like it was spinning.

"Ah Sensei! He's awake!"

It was a familiar voice that had called out.

I moaned, trying to prop myself up with one hand.

"Ah don't strain yourself too much!"

The voice was so soft, so soothing, I fell back a little against the pillows, closing my eyes. I was pretty sure it was the girl from the party.

"Kanda-kun? What have you been doing? You collapsed on top of this poor boy and you didn't even thank him for carrying you up five flights of stairs?"

"Boy?" I thought strangely, "Madam, I think you've got it wrong, it's a she." I wanted to say it, but my lips stayed shut with the thought in my head.

"Get some rest and you'll be good to go by lunch." The nurse stated before walking off, her heels clacking against the paved floor.

There was a moment of silence

"Well, ahhh I'd better get going." her voice stuttered out and her chair squeaked as she began to get up.

"Hey." my voice came out more demanding than I wanted it to be.

"Ye-yes?" I could hear her sit down quickly, yet hesitantly.

"Your," I paused, trying to piece the question together properly in my mind, "you were from the party weren't you?"

"Huh?" she seemed a little confused.

"That night where, you know." I began to go red, hoping she would get where I was going. My eyes were now tracing the cracks in the ceiling.

"You know… you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." I felt like an idiot saying it and the words were so awkward, I didn't know where to look afterwards.

here was a moment of silence, quiet breathing as if she were trying to take in my sudden confession. I didn't want to look at her, I was so ashamed of what I had just said, I regretted it so badly it was painful.

"I'm sorry. I think you've got the wrong person." The words came out as a whisper, barely audible.

I bolted up, I knew I wasn't wrong. I knew.

She shot up abruptly, keeping her face down, cutting off all eye contact with me.

"Wait!" my face burnt up, so hot, yet so cold. My desperate plea's sounded so unlike me, so vulnerable. I got out of the bed and stumbled over to stop her, wrapping my arms around her waist tightly, burying my head into her hair.

"Please don't go…" the words escaped from my lips before I could snatch them back.

* * *

The room seemed to freeze with time.

Everything seemed to stop.

Even Allen's heart which was beating so quickly a second ago, pulled to a skidding halt.

He could feel the familiar warmth against his back. So familiar it felt foreign.

Allen couldn't deny this familiarity, the firm grip, those eyes that peered at him from behind that mask.

He just couldn't.

"I…." his lips opened to give the final reply before

BAM.

"I CAUGHT YOU YUUUUUU" the overly enthusiastic rabbit burst into the room before Allen could finish his sentence. Absolutely startled the white-haired boy flung himself away from the other teen's grip, sprawling his body against the opposite wall in sheer shock.

Lavi crossed his arms and looked smugly at his nails, leaning against the open doorway. "Such a naughty little boy I tell you, I come to pick you up and I find you here-" a sword found its way between Lavi's eyes. The deathly look in Kanda's eyes only spilled a fraction of what he was feeling. Overwhelmingly seething anger.

"Okay, uhhhh I should just leav-"

"THERES NO NEED." Allen's voice pierced though the red-head in midsentence. He pulled his head up, eyes brimming with tears, held back from overspilling by his boyish pride.

The room was quiet once again, only to be stirred with the breathing of the two boys and a quivering rabbit.

Allen bit his lip, "I'm sorry I….I gotta go." he mumbled, slipping out into the corridor and sprinting down the hallway, leaving the other two to exchange glances.

"Sorry?" The rabbit shut his eyes, knowing he was in for a world of hurt and prayed to his parents that they would manage well without him. But the pain never came.

"Am I in heaven yet?" he cried, prying open one of his eyes to see that the swordsman had lowered his weapon, the tip scratching at the ground.

"Yuu?"

He was staring in the direction which Allen had run off. His face showed no sign of emotion, though just for a second, Lavi thought saw a slight glimpse of hurt in Kanda's eyes, just for a moment.

"Yuu, let's go." The boy brushed himself down and grabbed the other by the wrist.

For a while, Kanda stared blankly down the hall. Then, recollecting himself he sheathed his sword and glanced down the hall again, maybe hoping he might see what he was looking for.

A tug at his shirt.

"Yhea….. Let's go." He said to the rabbit.


End file.
